Tsubasa Daitaian
by SkiandSea
Summary: La historia comienza en la partida de Tokio, en los recuerdos y sentimientos que dejan atrás y en la llegada de un nuevo mundo en el que no hay magia, en ese misterioso mundo se encuentran con alguien que cambiara el rumbo de esta historia.
1. Inicio

**Inicio**

_Mi nombre es Sakura, vengo de un país llamado Clow, tengo un hermano llamado Touya, mi padre se llamaba Clow. En mi país la gente es muy buena y amable. Hace algunos meses perdí mis recuerdos, estos, se dispersaron en forma de plumas en diferentes mundos, pero no estoy sola, en el inicio de mi viaje me acompaña Mokona, Fye, Kurogane y también me acompañaba Syaoran. _  
_Syaoran es la persona mas valiosa para mi, pero, en mi viaje llegamos a un mundo llamado Tokio, en el que nuestro rumbo dio un giro inesperado…_

_Syaoran ya no esta, ahora nos acompaña una persona muy parecido a el, con el mismo nombre, el mismo rostro, pero no es el._

Estaban por partir al siguiente mundo Fye, Kurogane, Mokona, Sakura y Syaoran, dejando atras el sufrimiento que pasaron en Tokio.

-Sakura-chan, vamonos- Le apresuro el mago

-Si, fye-san-

Asi partieron al siguiente mundo.

-¿Te duele?- pregunto Syaoran al ver a Sakura lastimada del pie derecho.

-Estoy bien- Contesto Sakura tratando se simular una sonrisa.

Sakura no podia simular una buena relacion con el chico, ya que, despus de todo, era poco el tiempo que llevaba con el, no contaba el tiempo en el que shaoran vio a traves de el ojo derecho de su clon. Despues de todo era un desconocido para Sakura.

-Llegamos al siguiente mundo...-Dijo Mokona desmayandose.

-Mokona!

-Me siento muy cansada, quiero descansar.

-Lo mejor sera dejarla descansar talves este mundo limita su magia...sera un graaaan problema- Se dijo para si mismo el mago

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le pregunto Kurogane a Fye

-Recuerdas en aquel mundo donde había una biblioteca enorme?

-Aha…

-En ese mundo leí un libro en el que mencionaba que existen otros mundos que limitan la magia por completo, no se puede usar magia, y como Mokona usa magia para salir de mundos...

-¡Significa que estaremos varados en este mundo para siempre!

-Tal ves…

-Pero...puede que exista alguna manera de salir, siempre hay alguna manera.-Dijo Sakura

-Mocoso, ¿Que tanto miras?-

Syaoran miraba directamente a una parte del bosque. Se acerco para verificar y encontro a un hombre tendido en el suelo con respiracion costosa.

-¿Que hacemos? No podemos dejarlo, pero tampoco tenemos a donde llevarlo.- Dijo Fye

-Y, ¿Que aremos con su hijo?- Pregunto Sakura al ver a un niño con eprecion preocupada.

-¿Cual niño...Princesa?- Pregunto Syaoran, aparentemente no habia nadie mas ahi mas que ellos y el hombre.

-El niño pequeño que esta alado del hombre, ¿no lo puedes ver?

-Princesa, no hay nadie mas, a no ser que sea un espiritu.

-Sakura-chan,preguntale de donde viene ese hombre- Le pidio el mago

-Esta bien- Se volteo hacia donde estaba el niño y dijo - ¿Conoces a este hombre?-

EL niño aparentaba no mas de 14 años, se parecia mucho al hombre, de nos e por el cabello castaño.

-Si, es mi padre, lo eh estado cudando desde que...-La cara del niño irradiaba tristesa- Mi padre se llama Hien, por favor, ayudenlo, solo estaba caminando y se desmayo repentinamente hace unos momentos, por favor, ayudenlo, el no es una mala persona.

-Esta bien, no te preocupes, ¿Donde vive tu padre?- Le pregunto al niño.

-Colina abajo, hay una casa, hay vive mi familia.

-Dime tu nombre por favor-

-Me llamo Ciel-

-Gracias, Ciel-Dijo esbozando una sonrisa, se volteo hacia los demas y dijo - El hombre se llama Hien, vive colina abajo, lo mejor sera llevarlo pronto a su casa.

-_Lo bueno de que hable con los muertos_- Penso Kurogane

Kurogane cargo a Hien quien no podia pronunsiar ninguna palabra cuerda, a distancia de ellos los seguia Ciel, para aseguarse de que su padre estuviera bien, caminaron hasta dar con la casa mas alejada del pueblo y tocaron la puerta. Al abrirla se toparon con una mujer de pelo color castaño, similar al de Ciel,que a ver a Hien derramo lagrimas.

-¿Que ah pasado?¿Que le hicieron?-Pregunto la mujer con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¿Que? no hemos echo nada- Le dijo Kurogane algo enojado.

-Pasen, llamare al meico- Dijo corriendo la mujer

-¿En verdad estara bien que entremos?- Pregunto Sakura

-Creo que para dejar pasar a unos extraños a su casa, Hien debe ser una persona muy especial para ella-Le contesto Syaoran.

-Supongo...-Le dijo Sakura sorprendida- ¿Como esta Mokona, Fye?- Dijo intentando cambiar de tema.

-Solo esta dormida, no te preocupes- contesto

En ese momento llego la mujer.

-Por favor, pasa- Le dijo a Kurogane que tenia en brasos a Hien, señalandole un sofa cerca de donde estaban.

-El doctor esta a punto de llegar...no te preocupes cielo- Le dijo con ternura Hien-

Mientras que el doctor revisaba a Hien, la mujer, de aparente nombre Kim, les pidio de favor que le contaran lo que le habia pasado a su esposo.

-Cuando llegamos lo vimos tendido en el piso en el bosque eh inmediatamente lo trajimos hacia aqui- Le dijo Syaoran.

-Pero, ¿Como dieron con la casa?- Pregunto muy curiosa Kim

-Estoo...- No sabia que decir Sakura.

-Nos lo dijo antes de desmayarse- Intervino inmediatamente Syoran

-Ooooh, entiendo... ¿Donde se ospedan?- Pregunto Kim

-La verdad es que... venimos de un lugar lejano y acabamos de llegar- continuo el mago

-Oooh, en ese caso, quedense aqui, tengo una habitacion de sobra.-Dijo animada Kim-

-¿No sera molestia?- Pregunto preocupada Sakura

-¡Para nada!, despues de todo, ustedes salvaron a mi esposo, es lo menos que puedo hacer-

Mas tarde despues de que el doctor saliera de la casa, le dieron a Kim y a su esposo un momento a solas.

-¿Syaoran-Kun?-

-¿Si, princesa?-

-Gracias-

-¿Por que?- Le pregunto confundido a Sakura

-Cuando kim pregunto como sabia donde vivian, no podia decirle que vi a su hijo fallecido, no sabia que decir, por eso, gracias- Le dijo esbozando una sonrisa. Syaoran se ruborizo un poco y para que no se diera cuenta se volteo.

-No es nada- Contesto.


	2. Inesperado

_Sakura estaba en un bosque en el que solo había arboles de Cerezo, amplio y oscuro, el viento provenía de todas las direcciones. Al parecer se trataba de un seuño. Usaba un vestido amplio blanco, era la primera ves que veia ese tipo de ropa._

_-¿Dónde estoy?- Se pregunto Sakura a si misma_

_-Es un sueño- Dijo la voz de un niño_

_-Eres… el hijo de Kim, ¿me equivoco?...Ciel-_

_-Si, me separe de ellos hace un año-_

_-¿Tu me trajiste aquí?-_

_-Si, lo siento, es que era necesario, el no para de decir tu nombre- Dijo señalando la colina, en la que se veía una figura, pero Sakura no alcanzaba a verle el rostro._

-Sakura… Sakura, ¡Sakura!

-¿Eeeeeeh?- Se levanto exaltada - ¿Mokona?

-Yeeep, ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? Estabas muy inquieta –

-Tuve un sueño un poco extraño… Pero, ¿Te sientes mejor?

-¡Muuucho mejor!-

-Me alegro…. ¿Y los otros?-

-¡Ah! Se fueron hace rato a buscar tu pluma, no puedo detectar la energía de la pluma….pero puede que este en este mundo-

-¿Por qué será que no puedes detectar su energía?

-No se, como dijo Fye, tal vez este mundo no use magia-

En ese momento se escucho que alguien estaba tocando la puerta

-¿Sakura-chan?, ¿Despertaste?- Preguntaba Kim al otro lado de la puerta

-Si, enseguida boy- Se apresuro Sakura

-Te deje ropa encima del escritorio-

-Muchas gracias- Dijo Sakura al voltear al escritorio

Kim le había dejado una blusa color blanca y una falda color azul cielo, al parecer en ese mundo estaban en temporada de Primavera.

-Sakura, debemos buscar la pluma también nosotras-

-Si, le avisare a Kim-chan

Sakura no quiso pensar mucho en su sueño, ya que si se preocupaba mucho, no llegaria a ninguna conclucion, asi que trato el asunto como lo que es, un simple sueñ salieron de la habitación se encontraron a Kim tendiendo ropa en la parte de afuera, asi que decidieron ir a ayudarla.

-Muchas gracias por la ropa Kim-chan

-No e preocupes, era mio, pero ya sabes la edad se me viene encima- Dijo con tono nostálgico pero a la vez riéndose

-A mi no me parece- Dijo una voz masculina atrás de ellas

-¡Amor!- Grito Kim al abalanzarse a sus brazos- ¿Estas bien?

-Me siento mejor, el medico dijo que solo era un simple desmayo-

-Pero anoche te veías tan mal….-Dijo en tono preocupado Kim

-No te preocupes, el doctor vendrá de nuevo en la tarde a ver como sigo-

-¡Ah! Lo siento- Dijo volteándose hacia Sakura- El es mi esposo Hien, Hien ella es nuestra invitada, viene con las personas que te ayudaron-

-Mucho gusto- Dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia, obligando a Sakura a hacer lo mismo- Si se podría saber ¿Qué te paso en la pierna?- Pregunto Hien al ver su pierna con vendajes

-Si, Sakura-chan… desde ayer te vi con el vendaje, pero no pregunte por la situación-

-Oh… me tropese hace unos días- Dijo bajando la cabeza

-Cuando venga el doctor que te revise esa pierna- Le dijo Kim

Mokona se acerco saltando hacia Sakura hasta posarse en su hombro

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Un conejo?- Pregunto Hien viendo con detenimiento a Mokona

-Mokona no es ningún conejo, ¡Mokona es Mokona!

-También la vi ayer y me asuste un poco, pero es muy linda- Dijo Kim acarisiando a Mokona

-Sakura….- Dijo Mokona en el oído de Sakura- La pluma

-Oh, claro- Se volteo hacia Kim y Hien- Si no les molesta, me gustaría dar un paseo por la ciudad.

-Me parece bien, solo me gustaría pedirte un favor-

-¿Cuál?-

-¿Nos arias el favor de recoger a nuestro hijo Ritsuka de la primaria?-Dijo Hien -Es un niño encantador, se parece mucho a mi.

-¿Hijo?- Dijo Sakura algo confundida

-Si, acaba de entrar a Primaria, es un niño encantador, de seguro te reconocerá, ayer te vio por unos momentos- Dijo Kim

-Ahora que recuerdo, estabas con un niño ayer, mientras atendían a Hien-

-Si, le dije que no podría pasar hoy por el, tengo que trabajar, se supone que lo iba a recoger Hien, pero por ningún motivo lo dejare salir hasta que llegue el doctor- Dijo volteando hacia Hien

-Que se puede hacer- Dijo Hien en tono burlon

-¿Me arias ese favor?-

-Claro, ¿donde va a la escuela?-

-Aquí te dejo un mapa...y una mochila-

Caminando por las calles un poco estrechas, Mokona y Sakura no tuvieron problema por dar con la primaria. Mokona se encontraba dentro de la mochila, ya que en ese mundo no era común ver a seres como Mokona.

-Esta es-Dijo Mokona asomándose por la mochila

-Si, es la primaria de Tomoeda, al lado de esta, hay una Preparatoria-

-El reloj marca las 12:40, faltan 20 minutos, por mientras podemos dar una vuelta dentro de la escuela- Dijo Mokona

Asi caminaron por la escuela hasta que llegaron a una pequeña fuente donde vieron a Syaoran...o al menos se parecia.

-¿Syaoran-kun?- Pregunto Sakura

-Pero Syaoran no va en esta escuela, mira, tiene uniforme,

Entonces Syaoran bajo y al ver a Sakura se acerco, un tanto confundido

-Sakura, me dijiste que irias por tus cosas, ¿te cambiaste de ropa?... Bueno, todabia tenemos que averiguar lo de las cartas -

-¿Eeeh?- Pregunto Sakura muy confundida

-¡Syaoran!- Grito Mokona al saltar hacia Syaoran, lo cual reacciono con un grito.

-¡¿Que es esto?!- Grito Syaoran

-Syaoran me dijo rata- Se dijo para si misma Mokona muy triste.

-Eres...¿Syaoran-kun?-Le pregunto Sakura al chico que se parecia mucho a Syaoran, no podia ser el, Syaoran no le llamaria nunca ¨rata¨ a Mokona.

-¡Syaoran!- Le grutaba alguien a sus espaldas

Sakura volteo inmediatamente, para ver de que se trataba, pero vio a alguien muy parecida a ella, como un espejo, pero ella llevaba un uniforme escolar similar al del chico.

-¿Que esta pasando?-Pregunto el chico que al pareces se llamaba Syaoran.

-Despues de todo, en algun mundo debe de existir alguien parecido a ustedes, ¿no crees, sakura?- Le pregunto Mokona

-Yo...-En ese momento, toco la cmapana, indicando que los de primaria estaban a punto de salir- _Ciel- _Se acordo Sakura, asi que, sin saber que hacer, se alejo a paso elnto de aquellas personas.

-¡Espera!-La ddetuvo la otra Sakura- ¿Quien eres?...¿Como te llamas?- Sin saber que otra cosa preguntar

-Me llamo Sakura Clow- Contesto Sakura

Sorprendidos los dos chicos, intercambiaron miradas

-Nos volveremos a ver- Le dijo la otra chica

-Si...- Sin saber que otra cosa decir o hacer, se alejo Sakura.

_**Continuara...**_


	3. Inconvenientes

Sakura reconocio a un pequeño de niño que no aparentaba mas de los siete alos de edad, que era el hijo de Kim, Ritsuka, le explico que o llebarian a su casa. Mientras caminaban Mokona jugaba con el niño y Sakura se sumia en sus pensamientos.

_¿Quién era?, ¿Por qué se parecía a mi?, ¿Por qué tuve esa extraña sensación? No lo entiendo, pero, Syaoran... no era el, pero se parecia mucho e incluso se llamaba igual, me pregunto si será como en los otros mundos, a veces vemos a gente que ya conocemos pero en otro mundo, otra alma… ¿Si ella será la ¨yo¨ de esta mundo? Me pregunto si tendra algun significado..._

-Chocaras si caminas tan distraídamente- Dijo una voz conocida

-¿Eh?- Dijo volviendo a la realidad.

Era Syaoran, al parecer el Syaoran que los acompañaba en el viaje

-¡Mama, Papa!- Fue a saludarlos el hijo de Kim y Hien

-¿Como te fue?- Pregunto Kim

-Bien bien, mi hermanita me recogió- Dijo señalando a Sakura

-Muchas gracias Sakura- Le agradeció Kim

-No fue nada…-Dijo Sakura algo distraída

-Bueno, les prepare algo, entren- Los invito Kim

-Gracias- Dijo Syaoran

-¡Mokona los acompaña!- Los acompaño Mokona adentro

Sakura se quedo afuera unos momentos para pensar lo que había ocurrido, Syaoran se dio cuanta de que estaba pensativa.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Le pregunto

Sakura tardo un momento en saber que responder

-Syaoran-kun...te vi en la escuela...

-Pero, yo estaba al otro lado de lacuidad Princesa, ¿no me confundiste?

-No, eras tu...bueno, el tu de este mundo- No dijo mas, no sabia como explicarle - Tambien vi al yo de este mundo

Syaoran pareca muy sorprendido - Creo que, el algun mundo teniamos que encontrarnos a nosotros mismos.

-Tiene razon...

Sin mas que decisre por el momento, entraron a la casa donde el doctor y Kim estaba esperando a Sakura

-Tengo entendido que tiene lastimado la pierna derecha- Le dijo el doctor

-Si, me lastime hace días, me caí

-La revisare, si no le molesta-Dijo el doctor

Al quitarle el vendaje se sorprendió al ver que no estaba tratada la herida correctamente, así que la trato con medicamentos apropiados, pero se asombro mas cuando vio que la herida no fue echa por una simple caída, parecía que le había atravesado algo.

-No entiendo como se la hiso, pero es muy grave- Dijo el Doctor

-Entonces, ¿que se puede hacer?-

-La tratare, pero mañana le dolera-

La joven de ojos verdes, sin mas que hacer, se dirijio a su cuarto , pero se vio interrumpida por Syaoran

-¿Como estas?-

-Me dijo que me doelria mañana-

- Lo siento... En Tokio hubiera ido yo por el pago-

-Esta bien, yo no me arrepiento, despues de todo, en todo el viaje yo no podia ayudar en nada, ese pago fue lo unico que pude hacer yo sola-

-Syaoran se pondria trsite si te escuchara- Dijo el joven si pensar pero al oir estas palabras Sakura bajo la cabesa muy triste, recordo los bellos momentos que paso con Syaoran y al recordar lo sucedido en Tokio.

-Lo siento...- Se arrepintio el chico

Asi se fue cada uno a sus habitaciones sin mirarse si quiera a los ojos

Esa noche mientras Sakura dormía tubo otro sueño

_Se encontraba en el mismo bosque de Cerezo que la noche anterior con el niño frente a ella_

_-¿Es…otro sueño? – Pregunto Sakura_

_-Si, algo interfirió en el sueño de ayer- Dijo el niño_

_-Mokona me despertó-_

_-No fue eso…_

_-¿Quién es el?- Dijo al ver la misma figura en la colina_

_-Acércate- le ordeno el niño_

_Al acercarse cada vez, Sakura se dio cuenta que la persona que estaba en la colina tenia la mano tendida hacia ella, tomo su mano y noto que las tenia cubiertas de sangre_

_-¿Estas herido?- Le pregunto preocupada, aunque no supiera quien es_

_-Sakura__**…**__- La llamo una vos conocida_

_-Eres… ¡Syaoran!- Grito Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos_

_Después pudo ver claramente que era Syaoran, Syaoran quien se había ido en Tokio, la persona mas importante para Sakura estaba frente a ella, estaba cubierto de sangre, con una mirada melancolica, Sakura no podia creerlo, la ultima ves que lo vio penso que todos los recuerdos juntos, los momentos con else habian esfumado para siempre... pero aun hay esperanza._


	4. Luz

**Luz**

Sakura se despertó exaltada. Al ver alrededor de la habitación se dio cuenta de que había despertado, a los pocos momentos de pensar con claridad empezó a llorar recordando el sueño, no podía creer lo que había visto, su Syaoran. _Nos volveremos a ver, estoy segura_. Pensaba para si misma, sabia que tenia el poder de soñar cosas que aun no han pasado, así que lo mas probable es que lo volvería a ver en un futuro. Se acerco al espejo para secarse rápidamente las lágrimas, ahora no había tiempo de llorar, tenia que encontrar su pluma, descubrir por que en ese mundo no se podía usar magia, tenia que ver a la otra Sakura y al otro Syaoran, de seguros ellos sabrían donde estaba su pluma.

Se levanto y rápidamente se cambio, con otro cambio que le había dad Kim la noche anterior y salió. Al salir se encontró a Mokona dormida profundamente sobre el sillon de la sala y a Syaoran hablando seriamente con Hien.

-Oh, Princesa buenos días- le saludo Syaoran, mientras que Hien salida de la casa un tanto frustrado.

-Buenos días, Syaoran-kun, ¿Paso algo?

-Solo esta enojado, por que Kurogane-san y Fye-san salieron, pero no se preocupe, le explique que buscaban algo.

-Creo que se preocupa por nosotros

-No creo que sea eso…- EL joven se puso un poco pensativo, pero al notar la preocupación de la princesa cambio de tema- ¿Tiene hambre, princesa?

-La verdad es que no…Syaoran-kun

-¿Si?

-Quisiera ver a las personas de ayer, hablo de la Sakura y de aquí

-Si no le importa, me gustaría acompañarla, quisiera saber por que no aparecemos en otros mundos

-¿Estará bien? ¿Hien no se enojara?

-Creo que no importara ausentarnos un tiempo

Se dirigieron a paso lento a donde Sakura dijo que se había encontrado a los dobles, sin mucho animo de hablar, Sakura seguía pensando en el sueño que tubo esa noche, mientras que Syaoran la vio muy seria, trato de romper el silencio

-¿Paso mala noche, princesa?

-¿Eh?... no, bueno, solo tuve una pesadilla –

-¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?- Decía preocupado el chico

-No te preocupes, Syaoran-kun

Un viento cálido soplaba en los alrededores, haciendo que varios pétalos de Cerezo que estaban alrededor se dispersaran por todas partes

-A veces…-Decía Sakura insegura de decirlo o no- me gustaría quedarme en un solo mundo, en el que no hay peleas, ni guerras, un mundo pacifico, como este.

-Pero, usted no pertenece aquí, creo que seria más feliz en su mundo, en el país de clow

Sakura lo miro con recelo un momento y se decidió a decirle

-Tú también perteneces al país de clow...-Esperaba ver su reacción esperando una reacción negativa de su parte, pero por el contrario se encontraba calmado, después de un momento se deidio a responder.

-Supongo que también…. Princesa

-¿Si?

-No no hemos presentado formalmente, después de todo llevamos poco conociéndonos- Decía agachando la cabeza

-Oh- se sonrojo, extrañada de que le dijera algo como eso- supongo que no…

-Bueno…- Le hizo frente a la joven de ojos verdes- Mi nombre es Syaoran Lee, mucho gusto

-Mi nombre es Sakura Clow, encantada de conocerte Syaoran

De pronto una luz los cegó por un momento, Syaoran se coloco frente a Sakura protegiéndola de algún posible peligro, la luz provenía de lo alto de una colina cercana a ellos

-Princesa, quédese aquí por favor- Le pedia Syaoran para verificar si algo pasaba

-Ire contigo –

-Pero…

-No te preocupes, estarle bien-Sus ojos irradiaban confianza y como no había tiempo de ponerse a discutir mejor dejo que ella fuera con el.

**Kurogane y Fye **

Desde temprano se dedicaron a buscar la pluma de la princesa por los alrededores, sin éxito alguno por el momento, como Mokona no podía detectar ningún tipo de magia, era más difícil buscar la pluma. Para no hacer aburrido el viaje el mago se la pasaba molestando o criticando al pobre ninja.

-Kuroro, ¿en verdad fue buena idea irnos sin avisar?- Preguntaba aburrido el mago, luego de una hora de silencio del ninja.

-Nunca paras e fregar, ¿verdad? Ese tipo Hien no me agrada para nada

-¿A pesar de que lo ayudamos?

-Igual, no podíamos dejarlo morir así- decía volteando la cabeza, como se de repente ya no le interesara la conversación

-Aaah ya entendí… te estas volviendo blando Kurorin

-¡Siempre encuentras el momento de fregar, ¿verdad?!

Mientras caminaban entre las tantas avenidas y callejones que había se detuvieron al ver a Sakura y Syaoran que pasaban junto a ellos corriendo delante de ellos tomados de la mano, sin siquiera voltear a verlos.

-Ese mocoso en ves de andar jugando debería hacer algo de provecho u buscar la pluma- Le decía al mago

-Déjalos Kurorin están tomados de la mano, se ve que se la están pasando bien, pensé que no se llevarían bien desde Tokio

-De hecho, pensé lo mismo, que la princesa actuaria con desprecio hacia este Syaoran

-Ella aun quiere a su clon, estoy seguro- Decía un poco triste el mago

-Vete olvidando de el, no creo que ese chico vuelva ya

-Siempre es bueno conservar esperanza

-Lo dices después del sufrimiento que le causo a la princesa y después de que se llevo tu ojo izquierdo junto con tu magia- Le decía en tono mucho mas serio de lo normal, ante sus palabras el mago automáticamente se toco el parche que llevaba puesto.

Luego de unos minutos de seguir parados, pensativos el mago y el ninja sobre lo que paso en Tokio, el mago reacciono riéndose un poco

-¿Qué te causa gracia?- Le pregunto bruscamente el mago

.Nada, nada…- El mago se acerco lentamente al ninja

-¿Qué quieres?

El mago empujo con todas sus fuerzas al ninja pero como este era muy fuerte no alcanzo a caerse pero si a tirar a una joven de pelo largo y negro que estaba detrás de el, haciéndola gritar un poco de dolor.

-Lo siento, ¿estas binen?- Le preguntaba en lo que volteaba el ninja, pero se quedo impactado al voltear, era Tomoyo, la princesa a la que le había jurado lealtad hace tiempo, o al menos eso parecía, era la Tomoyo de ese mundo- Princesa… – Inmediatamente se apresuro a levantarla del suelo- ¿Esta bien?

-Si…disculpa, ¿Ah visto a dos jóvenes como de mi edad pasar por aquí?

-Oh, ¿Sakura y Syaoran?

-¿Los conoce?

-Si, señorita- Le decía el mago- Viajan con nosotros desde hace tiempo

-¿Cómo?

-Si, viajan con nosotros, venimos de un país lejano

-Creo que… los iré a buscar- Tomoyo sintió como si le vieran la cara, asi que mejor fue ella misma a buscar a sus amigos

Pero en el momento en que Tomoyo estaba a punto de irse una luz los cego durante un momento

-¡Quédate con Tomoyo!- Le gritaba el ninja al mago mientras iba de vuelta a la casa de Kim por su katana, después de todo no podía luchar sin ella.

_**Continuara...**_


End file.
